Heat Wave
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: While the guys are off at the beach house for some 'guy bonding,' Nya and her fellow samari girls relax out on the deck while Pixal works on repairing the air conditoning.


**I totally shouldnt be uploading another story when i have so many going right XD at least this is only a oneshot . It introduces my three OC's, Charlie, Bridgette, and Mia.**

* * *

The clouds overhead weren't very spectacular. They were fluffy like cotton balls and white like snow, and the clouds took up a large portion of the bright blue sky. The trees growing beside where the Bounty was anchored casted large shadows across the deck and cool wind blew cut through the otherwise immoblie air. Still, the day was horribly hot and humid making it almost impossible to do anything.

And thats what brought the three girls out to the deck in the first place. The rooms inside the Bounty were even more unbearable since the air conditioner burned out earlier that day forcing Pixal spending her afternoon trying to fix it. So far, she had mostly bad luck when some critical part in the system had snapped in half. Pixal had been gone for almost an hour trying to find a replacement part putting further work on the air conditioning on hold.

Out in the shade of trees looming over the Bounty, Nya, Charlie, and Bridgette were lying on their backs forming a circle with their head together in the middle.

"These clouds arn't as exciting as they were before." Charlie commented staring up at the sky. Her curly red hair was plastered to her face from perspiration and her otherwise freckled face was flush from the intense heat. Dressed in jean shorts with holes in them, a green tank-top, and bare feet she was trying abnormally hard to stay cool.

"That one kind of looks like a shark with legs holding a mace." Bridgette raised her arm half-heartedly to point at the cloud that she was talking about, but dropped her arm to her side after the action proved to be too taxing for the extreme weather. She was wearing neon green swimming trunks (which were actually Lloyd's since she had run out of shorts) and a clean white tank top with 2 inch width straps. Her bare feet were filthy.

"Very creative, Bridge." Nya approved, even though her eyes were closed. Her short black hair was tied up in a sloppy bun with sprays of hair sticking up in random places along with her bangs sticking uncomfortably to her forehead. Her bright red t-shirt was rolled up to just above her stomach and tied off to the side with a ponytail holder, the yellow phoenix symbol porrayed in the center of the top. Her jean shorts were mangled and ripped as if the ultra-dragon had chewed them up like a toy.

"When will the air conditioner be fixed?" Charlie began vigorously fanning her face with her hand, quickly tiring after a few minutes.

"Whenever Pixal gets back from getting the missing part..." Nya replied calmly, her eyes still closed. At this point, it was the only thing she could do too beat the heat. In a way, it was like she was mentally forcing herself to stay cool. So far, it wasn't working as much as she wished it would.

"Nya, I don't know how much longer I can take it." Charlie replied as relaxed as she could muster. It was bad enough when it was too hot for her to wear her favorite hoody sweatshirt, but when it got too hot outside she really started to freak out. "How's it fair that the guys get to spend the entire weekend at the beach house and we're stuck here watching the Bounty?"

Nya groaned, her bright green eyes shooting open. Even she had become envious of her brother and the other ninja when this massive heat wave rolled in the other night. "I know, but it's the 'guy bonding' thing. As if they weren't bonded enough."

"I know," Bridgette sighed. Her long blonde hair becoming even more curly from the humidity. "Wouldn't it have been easier for all of us to have gone?"

"You'd think, wouldn't ya?" Charlie muttered irritatedly.

"In their defense, the air conditioning was working when they left last night with Sensai." Nya replied. A rather strong gust of wind blew through the trees causing the three girls to inhale deeply, enjoying the brief sensation against their burning skin.

"And then Garmadon and Misako are in the Carribean for a week, just 'cause they felt like going." Charlie resumed her frantic fanning of her face, desperate enough to try anything to beat the heat.

Bridgette whimpered slightly, her chest clenching up and down for a moment. "I knew I should have stowed away in thier suitcases. Why didn't I take the opportunity? Misako's duffel bag was half empty and sitting right in the open. They never would've known i wa there until I was sitting out on the beach with a piña colada in my hand."

"Uh, Bridge?" Nya chuckled, craning her neck so she could see her friend. Bridgette's teal eyes darted over to Nya indicating that she was listening. "I'm pretty sure that if Misako's duffel was relatively empty, then they would have noticed if it gained 100 pounds."

Bridgette pursed her lips for a second, trying to figure out a way to escape the obvious. "Well, maybe she'd think that Garmadon packed some dumbbells or something."

Charlie slapped her forehead in exaperation, causing a mild irritation in her already throbbing head. "B.B, you are a genius. Why didn't I think of that?"

Bridgette shot Charlie a glare. "Sorry, _Charlotte. _We can't all be as mart as you now, can we?"

"If it wasn't so hot out I'd slap you for using my first name." Charlie shot back with a scowl. "You know I hate it!"

"And you know I hate it when people insult my intelligence." Bridgette reminded her. She still had her teal eyes locked in a glare on on Charlie's emerald green ones. "Everyone on this ship knows that I have average intellect, but for some reason Kai really likes to hammer me with the blonde jokes. And you know what? I don't appreciate it when he does it, so I would appreciate it even more if one of my best friends didn't do it!"

"Did I ever say anything about being blonde? No, I didn't."

"Girls," Nya interrupted after having enough of they're pointless bickering. The heat must of really been getting to them because those two rarely fought, unless it was about who got the last donut in the box or soft pretzel but Cole usually ate them before either one of them stopped fighting. "Bridgette, apologize for calling Charlie by the other name. And Charlie, apologize to Bridge for undermining how smart she is."

"Sorry," they both groaned at the same time to each other.

Nya smiled to herself. At least the heat made them more cooperative. Although it was the heat that had made them so snappy in the first place. "Thanks."

"Only for you, Nya." Charlie pouted, laying the crook of her elbow across her nose in hopes of cooling her down.

"Yeah." Bridgette agreed in an annoyed tone.

"What are you guys doing?" someone called from across the deck. Bridgette, Nya, and Charlie sat up to see who the new voice came from. None of them were surprised when they saw Mia standing on the higher part of the deck dressed in red basketball shorts, a black tank-top with the Green Day logo, and a banana in one hand. Her long hair was frizzy, tied back in a braid down her right side Katniss-style, her one red streak standing out against her black hair.

"Oh, it's just Mia." Bridgette announced, lying back down on her back.

"I love you too, B.B." Mia joked, clomping down the steps over to where her friends were once again laying in the shade.

"She was joking. You know she loves you, Mia." Nya laughed slightly as Mia took a bite out of her banana while she towered over them.

"I totally do." Bridgette smiled before glancing over to Charlie mouthing 'no.' Which of course earned a slap on the arm from Nya. "Hey! I was only kidding!"

"Where have you been Mia?" Nya asked.

"In Jay's room." Mia answered, taking another bite of her banana.

Nya's eyebrows shot up. "Why were you in Jay's room?" Charlie and Bridgette leaned a fraction closer so they could hear.

Mia shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "No reason in particular. I was just wondering what he kept in there."

"Anything interesting?" Charlie aked.

"Not unless you count batman underwear and a picture of Nya with heart stickers all over it."

"Aweee." Bridgette cooed while Nya grinned from ear to ear.

Mia finished her banana, then threw the peel over the side. "Scoot over." she told Charlie and Mia as she squeezed inbetween her friends. Charlie and Nya parted to either side allowing just enough room for Mia to lie down.

"You really shouldn't have thrown that over the edge." Charlie pointed out after they had all gotten resituated, they're heads all together while their bodies formed a cirlce in the center of the deck.

"Yeah. An old man might slip on it and hurt himself." Bridgette added.

"Please tell me you're not serious." Mia retorted in an incredulous tone, trying to steel a glance but Bridgette was to hard to see from their current positions.

Bridgette huffed, feeling offended. "For the sake of all our insanity, I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that. Geez, no body can take a joke."

"Usually you and Lloyd pull all the jokes." Nya reminded her.

"Well yeah. Then everyone should be able to tell when I'm serious and when I'm joking."

The four girls relaxed in silence for a few minutes, the shadows stretching toward the east as the sun began to sink. The day was beginning to cool down, but it was still atrociously hot.

"Who on this ship do you guys have a crush on?" Bridgette asked after a little while. She often dodged bringing this up with them since she knew the ninja might over hear them talking, and then they would tease the girls with no end. And Bridgette was not about to let that happen.

"Are we seriously going to be doing this?" Charlie demanded, feeling her mental shields going up.

"I second that. Come on, B.B." Mia whined, rubbing her hands down her face. "Don't make us do this."

"You guys already know that I'm dating Jay. So I'm out." Nya said, smirking at Charlie and Mia who were beginning to look uncomfortable. "And we all know that Zane and Pixal will be an item sooner or later so they're out too. That leaves it down to you two."

"What if I don't want to?" Mia shot back, sitting up from her postion on the wooden planks.

"You don't have a choice." Bridgette answered with a smirk. "And I'll tell you mine if you tell us yours."

"We already know that you like Lloyd, so that's not very reassuring." Charlie murmured.

"Well then." Bridgette muttered back, brushing strands of curly blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Come on, Mia. Charlie. Tell us." Nya encouraged, sitting up and giving Mia a side hug.

"OKay, fine. I-" Charlie began with a blush on her face when another new voice cut through the humid, wavering air.

"Hello, girls!" Pixal smiled from the deck.

"Hi Pixal!" Charlie exclaimed, eagerly changing the subject. "How'd it go?"

"Did you get the part?" Nya asked.

"Is the air conditioner fixed?" Bridgette wondered, shooting to her feet.

Pixal laughed in a slightly robotic way. Ever since the Overlord had been defeated (for the second time; even though the guys wouldn't admit it, they really hoped that he's come back so they could fight more evil) Pixal had begun adapting to the way the girls talked and learned the basic of modern culture. All in all, she was like a regualar girl just more gears. "I've been back for almost a half hour and the air conditioning has been on just as long. I thought you knew I was back and didn't want to come back in." She sweeped back some of her wavy silver hair behind her ear.

"No way!" Charlie jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Bridgette over as she dashed for the upper deck, past Pixal, and into the dining hall of the ship where a wave of freezing cold air collided with her skin.

"You had better not be knocking me over, Charlie! Charlie? CHARLIE!" Bridgette broke out in a sprint, climbing the steps to the upper deck. Giving Pixal a quick hug, she bolted into the cool air where she found Charlie sprawled out on the floor. Her flush face was finally beginning to return to it's normal coloring.

"It must have been much hotter than I thought it had been." Pixal smiled as Nya and Mia came in. The four girls gulped in the cold air greedily.

"This is the most wonderful thing ever!" Nya sighed, the coolness taking away from the uncomfortable warmth.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mia muttered weakly as she held onto Pixal in a tight hug.

"Why? You want me to make dinner?" Pixal wondered, knowing that Zane had used that line once before.

Nya was the only one who got the reference, so therefore laughed. "Of course Pixal." she said in her best impression of Sensai complete with stroking a fake beard. "We would love for you to make dinner."

"How about Chinese instead?" She asked, glancing around at the room. Mia, Charlie, and Bridgette were all lying on the floor enjoying the nice, cool air. "I just don't have the heart to turing on the oven."

"Oven?" Mia repeated, horror in her voice.

"I vote Chinese." Nya laughed, grabbing Kai's cellphone which he had stupidly forgotten when he left with the other guys.

"I. Like. Rice." Bridgette murmured, her blonde hair spread out all over the floor.

"That's nice." Charlie murmured back.

"Rice rhymes with nice."

* * *

**I know. I know. It was really random, but what teenage girls arn't random? this was mainly to introduce my OC's **

**now, I don't expect everyone to like them or this story but flames are not tolerated. If you do like this, please leave a review and maybe I'll write more Ninjago stuff. And I'll have Mia, Bridgette, and Charlie's bios on my profile sometime soon**

**~pinkfangurl~**


End file.
